sacrafice
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: An agnsty lille Koukou fic I worte for sacrificial spring fanfiction contest. Enjoy.


Disclamer: I don't own Digimon.

I smiled as I looked over the note my twin passed me. He wanted to hang out after school. I looked at the clock and let out a laugh. The bell was going to ring in a half hour and he couldn't of waited that long to ask me?

I glared at him and looked over my work. I could hardly think of my assignment because of him. Ever since I found out that he felt the same way about me things had changed.

We would go on secret dates after school and on the weekends. It was so much fun living a double life but we had given up so much for it.

One of the biggest things was we had become distant from our friends. It used to be that we would always hang out with them on the weekends but now we hardly ever do that. We have our dates then.

Another thing I missed was my relationship with my mom had changed. It used to be we were open and honest about everything but that changed.

Now when she asked what me and Kouji did over the weekend it was mostly lies. I think she knows whats going on between me and Kouji but she never says anything but just incase she doesn't I won't say anything.

I pushed that out of my mind and went back to my work. I finished a few minutes before the bell rang so by the time it did I had most of my stuff put away.

Kouji put his stuff away and met me outside the classroom. I smiled at him.

"What do we do today?" He asked me. "How about we go see a movie?" I asked him. "Nah." He said. "Then what do you want to do?" I asked him. "How about I take you out to dinner?" He asked me. "Sure but how about we go see a movie first since it won't be dinner time for a few hours?" I asked him.

"Thats the second time you insist on a movie you must have one planed." Kouji said with what was half way between a smile and a glare. "I was thinking we could see some horror flick." I said. "You sure are the child of darkness." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said not wanting to go in to it anymore. He droped it and we walked to the theatre. We saw a horror movie which was my favorite kind of movie to see with him.

Even before we were together during all the scary parts in all the horror movies we used to watch he would let out a yelp, almost like a dog that had just had it's tail steped on, and grab on to me. Back then I would tell him it was just a movie and push him off of me before something ebarresing happened.

We went in to the theatre and I bought our tickets for the movie. We walked in to the viewing room and sat down far enough back that we wouldn't have to give ourselves neck cramps to see the movie but close enough to the front that we wouldn't have to hear the projector through the entire movie.

We watched the movie and in one of the more frightening parts Kouji let out a yelp and grabed on to me.

I put my arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips. "It's okay." I whispered. He smiled at me and I kissed him on his neck. He was about to kiss me when something hit me.

I looked up to see that someone had thrown a bucket of popcorn at me. "Can you cock sucking fags let us watch the fucking horror flick. If I wanted to see that fag shit I would of bought Brokeback Mountian." The guy said. I glared at him and we went back to watching the movie.

When it was over we went outside and headed to the resteraunt Kouji had mentioned. By the time we got done with our meal it was dark and the street lamps had come on.

We were heading to the park when I heard a loup popping sound. Kouji pushed me aginst the wall and I heard another two pops before Kouji let out a scream.

After his scream I heard laughter and squealing tires. I let go of Kouji and he fell to the ground.

He looked up at me. "Those fuckers. He said weakly. I looked down and saw a pool of blood under him.

"Oh my god they shot you." I said shakeing my head, as if this were a dream and I could wake up from it. I pinched myself to see if I were dreaming. I let out a loud cry as I reached for my phone. He weakly swatted my hand away.

"No time." He said. "Why?" I asked him. "Because I love you." He said. "I love you too." I told him. "Then you see why I did it." He said. "I love you too now let me call you an abulance." I said as I dialed the number.

I took off his bandana and tied it around his arm above one of the gunshot wounds. The other had hit him in the shoulder.

"Hello this is 911." An operator said. "My brother got shot." I said. "Were are the two of you?" At the MacDonalds by the movie theatre! Please hurry!" I said yelling out of frusteration. "Please stay calm." The operator said.

"My fucking brother got shot and you want me to calm down?" I asked her. "Which movie theatre?" she asked. "The one in West Shinjuku. Can you send someone down here fast?" I begged. "The ambulance should be there soon. I'm going now." She said. "Good." I said hanging up.

"Kiss me." Kouji asked weakly. I bent my head down and kissed him gently on his lips and sat him up against my chest. "You'll get blood on your shirt." He said weakly as he fainted.

The ambulance go there too late. He was pronounded DOA (Dead On Arivial) when the ambulance got to the hospitial.

I sat in the room and looked at his body. Was I really worth that much to him? It seemed I was.


End file.
